1. Field
Embodiments of the present application relate to an embedded printed circuit board.
2. Background
According to an increase in various functions of a portable terminal, various sensor elements have been added to the portable terminal.
However, when sensor element is mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB) included in the portable terminal, it is difficult to add a new sensor element to the portable terminal due to a limited area of the printed circuit board.
Meanwhile, the printed circuit board (PCB) results from printing a printing circuit on an electrical insulating substrate with a conductive material, and in order to densely mount many kinds of elements on a flat board, the printed circuit board is configured such that a mounting position of each element is determined, and a circuit line connecting the elements is printed and fixed on a surface of the flat board.
A conventional embedded printed circuit board is configured such that a cavity is formed in an insulating substrate, and elements are mounted in the cavity.
However, when the conventional embedded printed circuit board has a defect, it is problematic in that the embedded high-priced elements should be also discarded with the embedded printed circuit board.